


Run to Me

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Beaches, Drinking, Festivals, Friendship, Fukuoka, Hakata - Freeform, Host Clubs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Injury, Light Bondage, M/M, Parades, Photography, Race, Running, Running Away, Superstition, Teamwork, Temple, ass, shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: Aki is asked by an old friend to photograph a festival, which Aki secretly leaves Tokyo to attend, much to Asami’s dismay.





	1. Chapter 1

*This takes place shortly after the idol/stalker incident when Aki has just moved in with Asami but is largely unable to leave the penthouse due to the idol’s fans.*

 

“Yeah, my neighborhood’s looking for a photographer to document our participation in this year’s festival. I figured if you were still doing freelance stuff you might be interested. It would be for about two weeks and I can guarantee food and housing.” Aki listened as his friend spoke over the phone to him. “I don’t know yet if the pay will be all that great but I’m sure we can work something out”.

Aki hadn’t been out much lately, what with the whole crazed idol fans thinking he was dating Ai and all. Maybe a trip down to Fukuoka would be a good change of pace and far enough away to not be terrorized. Plus he hadn’t seen Kaito in quite some time.

“Yeah, I’m in. Send me the details when you have them” Aki replied, having made up his mind.

“Great, I look forward to seeing you man” Kaito hung up the phone.

Aki looked online and booked a cheap flight down there. He knew Asami would probably insist on sending a security detail with him and probably not let him use public transport if he told him outright so he started hatching a plan to shake his tail and make it to the airport unnoticed. It was short notice but that was probably for the better so he wouldn’t have to face Asami directly. It reminded him of how he felt sneaking out of the house as a teen to go party.

Aki went to his room and packed his backpack for in the morning. Asami wasn’t home yet for the evening and if Aki was sleeping he’d probably be left alone. The next morning the house was empty as expected when Aki awoke. He went to the kitchen and scribbled a quick note “Working on a shoot, staying with friends, be back in two weeks” followed by a quick character drawing of himself.

He then left the penthouse and made his way to the garage for his scooter. He passed the same guards as usual, who were likely relaying his departure already. He turned out onto the road and took off. As expected he soon felt the distinct feeling of being followed. He knew the area well enough though to dart through some narrow alleys and shake them off before making his way to the train station.

He stashed his scooter as far back in the scooter parking area as he could and then caught a train to the airport. He checked in and boarded and the small flight soon took off. A short while later it landed and he then made his way into the city, taking another train.

He made his way to the Ramen shop that Kaito’s family owned. Fukuoka didn’t exactly have a red light district per say but Kaito’s family business was right on the edge of what could be considered the “night time entertainment” area, filled with clubs and bars.

“Aki!, how’s it been man?” a familiar voice greeted him as he walked in. “Come have lunch, it’s on me” Kaito gestured towards a seat at the counter. “Hey Ma, Aki’s here!” Kaito yelled to the back room “We’re pretty slow at this time of day, so tell me how things have been going for you?” Kaito sat down.

“Oh you know, investigative photography, everyday’s something different” “What about you, just the ramen shop or do you have another gig too?” Aki answered as Mrs. Takahashi came and placed a bowl of Ramen in front of him.

“Well I hope you’re managing to stay out of trouble and not breaking too many hearts” Mrs. Takahashi teased. “You boys were so rowdy and troublesome. I’m just glad you both managed to grow into respectable young men”.

“We weren’t that bad Ma” Kaito protested.

“I beg to differ but I think moving down here helped straighten you up and Aki here seems to have gotten things together too” Mrs. Takahashi replied. “Now eat up, you’re still as skinny as ever” she said to Aki and then left.

“To answer your question from before I do deliveries and loading/unloading for different places around here” “and when I’m not doing that I’m here at the shop.” Kaito replied.

“Yeah, this place still hasn’t changed from when your grandparents had it. It sucks that you had to move away but I guess this is an okay place to have to move to” Aki spoke.

“How’s Tokyo treating you? I heard rumors that you were dating some idol chick, I never figured that’d be your type.” Kaito punched him lightly while smirking.

“We’re not dating, I just got too involved in one of my photography assignments and ended up helping her out” he ate some of the ramen. “One of my coworkers just decided the photo of us would make for good magazine sales” he rolled his eyes.

“Well I imagine this assignment will be a lot tamer than that.” Kaito spoke “We just need someone to photograph the different things that go into preparing for the festival and then the festival itself.” “Sorry to throw you right into things but the first event is tomorrow morning”.

“Just let me know what you need” Aki continued to slurp up the noodles.

“So in the morning we’ll be setting out the Shimeoroshi, those decorated bamboo rope things” “Then the priest will come around and bless the floats” Kaito explained.

“Are you running and carrying this year?” Aki asked.

“Yep, this year our district’s in charge of retrieving the sand to be purified.” “That’s another thing that you’ll be responsible for photographing” “Are you up to running along so we can have both the beach and temple?”

“Running is still one of my specialties” Aki grinned as he tipped up the bowl to finish off the broth.

“Good, hopefully not from the cops anymore?” Kaito questioned.

“Just crazed idol fans and security” Aki replied. “So follow all of you to the beach, watch you pick up baskets of sand and then follow you to the temple, yes?”

“Yep, then we, and the other teams will retrieve the sand from the temple and be given some blessed sake. Then we’ll bring the sand back and sprinkle it in front of our homes and businesses.”

“Ma’s getting a happi coat and press band for you so everyone will know you’re with us” “I consider you part of the team but you don’t have to follow all the rules if you don’t want to”

“Remind me what they are?” Aki asked.

“Drinking the purified Sake and Sea water, no eating cucumbers, and no intimate contact, until the conclusion of the festival.” “Which is why the clubs hate these two weeks.” Kaito winked.

“I think I can handle that, I wouldn’t want to bring misfortune to your area or something.” Aki replied, a comical air to his voice.

“Welcome aboard then. Here, I’ll show you to the spare bedroom.” Kaito stood up and lead him through the curtains of the kitchen and to a back stairwell. It opened up to a family room which had a hallway running further down to three bedrooms and a bathroom. Kaito showed him to the room.

“This is technically my brother’s space but ever since he went off to be a big shot businessman in Tokyo he’s not been back much. Feel free to use the TV and aircon, oh and there’s towels on the desk” Kaito spoke, pointing out the various things.

“If you’re up to it though we’re going to all go party tonight before all the rites and rituals start tomorrow” Kaito said, a gleam in his eye.

“Yeah, I’m in” Aki replied, returning the look. “Just like old times”. Sure he met up with Kou and Takato for drinks quite often but anymore they were pretty tame compared to his college and high school days. It’d be interesting to see how Kaito had changed since then too.

“Okay, I’m going to go back to work then. Ma will probably let me off around 8 and then I can go show you the neighborhood and live it up a bit.” Kaito said and then left.

Aki flopped down on the bed and switched on the AC. Compared to Tokyo, Fukuoka was much quieter and the pace much slower. The streets were still lively but one could actually move freely and the sounds became much less of a drone. He’d only visited briefly before, shortly after Kaito had moved here and hadn’t yet made friends in the area. It was the summer break during their senior year of high school. The festival had already passed then, so he’d actually never seen it in person. The two of them had snuck out and wandered the streets until they found a club that they could weasel their way into.

Despite their age and limited funds Aki always seemed to manage to charm his way through. They had some fun and got decently buzzed and attended to by the hostesses. They then stumbled their way to the beach and compared the Inaka girls to the ones back in Tokyo. After they sobered up a bit they then went back to Kaito’s place. They managed not to wake his mom but his brother glared up at them from his desk when they returned before returning to his studies.

Aki’s phone buzzed, bringing him back to the present. Of course it was Asami, probably ready to scold him and demand his whereabouts. He could just ignore it but then again if he did that for too long Asami might end up causing problems for Kaito and his mom.

Letting out a deep sigh he answered. “Yes?”

“Why must you always shake off my security detail?” a curt voice replied.

“It’s not my fault if they can’t keep up” Aki responded sarcastically.

“And where have you run off to now?” Asami demanded.

“I’m staying with a friend while working on a photography assignment” “There are no idols, politicians, or gangsters involved this time so I should be fine.” Aki stated matter-of-factly.

“And what does your “assignment” entail?” Asami pushed for details, likely still trying to locate him.

“Cultural Heritage, stuff you’d be bored with” Aki responded. Just then he heard a knock at the door. “I’m busy so I have to go now” Aki hung up just as Kaito spoke loudly through the door. “Are you ready to party?!”

“Yep, just a sec” Aki switched the phone off and slipped it in his pocket. He stashed the camera gear and changed into a different top. He opened the door “Let’s go” a giddy look crossing his face. At this point Kaito’s mother didn’t care about a curfew so they easily bid her farewell as the y left.

There first stop was an Izakaya where they met up with some of Kaito’s friends for dinner and their first rounds of drinks. Aki was introduced to all of them and then they toasted to the upcoming festival, old times, and the new ones to come. Conversation jumped all over the place as the evening wore on and he got to hear about everyone’s jobs, shitty bosses, ex-girlfriends, and the like.

“Yo Takabana, you have a girl up in Tokyo?” one of them asked.

“Not right now” he smirked and pouted slightly already feeling the light buzz of the beer and sake.

“What about that idol chick?” Kaito egged him on, despite their conversation from earlier.

“She’s not my girlfriend. I just met her through work”

“Hey Takabana, so as a “photographer” do you ever get to do any racy shoots with all these idols and models?” one of the friends asked.

“No, I’m not that kind of photographer.” “I’m mainly an investigative photographer, I just pick up side gigs for fashion brands and commercials” Aki replied.

“You don’t ever take “work” home then?” another friend asked.

“I am a professional” Aki responded faking mock shock at the implication.

“Though sometimes I do get too involved in my assignments” he then briefly told of how he and Mitarai had staked out the hospital and then how the stalker had used them to gain access to Ai. Glossing over most of the details he also mentioned how the picture in the tabloid had come to be after he rescued her. He chose to omit the parts about Asami and about stealing the van that the stalker was in, as well as how the stalker was now dead.

“Dang, you’re a regular action hero. After all that I can’t believe you two didn’t bang.”

“Well her fans probably would have actually killed me by now if I had, instead of just being a general nuisance” Aki replied, gulping down some more beer and nibbling at the edamame. “Plus she’s not my type” he shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess for pretty-boys like you there’s never a shortage of chicks to choose from” another friend added. “Guys like me on the other hand have to take whatever we can get” he elbowed the guy next to him, all aware from his earlier comments that he didn’t find his ex or current girlfriend to be all that good looking.

“Well the festival does double as a way to show off to every girl in town” Kaito said.

“I know right.” They all agreed together. They then all paid and made their way to the next venue a few doors down. It was a surprisingly classy looking hostess club, much less in your face then the ones they’d gone to when he was younger.

Some of the guys seemed to be regulars here and were treated as such with the greetings their favorite ladies provided. They were all seated on a curved couch around a small table. The ladies fawned over their respective clients and then served locally made sake and ume-shuu.

It’d been a while since he had ume-shuu, the sweet tart and slightly salty plum sake that the region was famous for. He vaguely remembered being teased about it being a girly drink for its fruitiness but the flavor was good and everyone here seemed to think nothing of it.

Their conversations continued on as each became less and less comprehensible. As the hour shifted, the center of the room was cleared to create a dance floor. The lights dimmed and music played. The ladies each coaxed their respective dude onto the floor. Aki let himself be lead by one of the hostesses and then danced with her as she got surprisingly touchy, slipping her hands into his back pockets. He then felt as she took his phone and turned it on. From the lock screen she then snapped selfies of the two of them and then slid it back into his pocket. They danced some more and then she led him back to the couch were most of their group had long since retreated to.

The girls continued to sit on and around them. Aki’s brought herself closer, entwining her ankle around his and pressing her chest against his arm. The guys continued talking, re-telling broken and embellished stories as the ladies exaggeratedly reacted, stoking their egos. The girl with Aki playfully ran her hand through his hair. “If you’re looking for some more we offer discounts to first time guests” she spoke breathily into his ear. He felt his already flushed face go a deeper shade of red. Asami would most assuredly kill him if he found out he’d been with some girl at a club.

Some of the other guys seemed to have received a similar proposition and disappeared to the back. Aki’s continued to tease him. “For you I’d go even lower” she continued to speak in a seductive tone. “I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of before the festival starts”. She leaned further in to kiss him but he turned away.

“No. I…that’s alright… I rather not.” His brain and mouth struggled to communicate to get his point across. Wanting to diffuse the situation he leaned forward, gently forcing her off, and reached for the glass of ume-shuu.

She seemed somewhat hurt by his actions. “I promise I can show you just as good of a time as the Tokyo girls you’re used to”. She reached over to stroke at his leg.

“No, that’s…. well… I’m kind of seeing someone….” He fumbled along, regretting having drank more alcohol. He wanted to leave but he didn’t know if he’d be able to find his way back to Kaito’s in his current state without him.

“You’re girlfriend doesn’t have to know” she continued trying to seduce him, probably hoping she could still make bank for the evening.

“Well you see… he’s kind of crazy… and well….” He trailed off his brain slowly coming to the realization that he’d just said “he” instead of “she”.

Her eyes widened “Oh, I see.” She looked disappointed “I should have known a pretty-boy like you was into guys” her determination then returned “I can still make you feel good” she ran her hand further up his thigh again. “Maybe you’d like to be on top for a change?” she propositioned.

It had certainly been a while since he’d been on top or with a girl. He shook the thought from his mind, forcing the clarity to continue saying no. “No, I shouldn’t… I can’t…” he took another sip, trying to buy time to cobble together some more words.

Just then Kaito returned and sat back down on the couch. “I’m surprised you’re still here” Kaito spoke looking slightly confused at Aki. “Are you more picky now?”

The girl turned to Kaito looking slightly annoyed. “Pretty-boy has a boyfriend and doesn’t want to have any fun now” the act she had been playing starting to wear thin at the realization that she wouldn’t be getting paid tonight.

“haha” Kaito laughed “so that’s why you’ve been dancing around the subject all day” “who would have thought that the Casanova would end up rejecting all the pretty girls for a guy” Kaito continued to laugh drunkenly. “Wait, wait, don’t tell me. Was he one of your “assignments” too?”

The girl was now thoroughly annoyed with the both of them and so got up and left to some other part of the club.

“I…ughh… it’s complicated” Aki responded, shaking his head.

“So is he a model?” Kaito questioned. Aki hesitated then shook his head no.  
“A politician?” Kaito continued. “Not exactly…” Aki responded.  
“…A mobster?” Kaito paused. Aki paused not responding one way or another.

“haha” Kaito laughed again. “You always have liked to live on the edge.” “Should I be watching my back” Kaito continued to playfully remark. “I’m surprised you’re even let outside, I’ve heard those guys can be rather possessive” Kaito said it jokingly but Aki realized how true his words were.

“Can we go back to your place now?” “my head’s spinning and I need to sleep it off.” Aki said, bringing his palm to his forehead and running it back through his hair.

“haha, sure man. I’m about spent myself.” Kaito replied. They both stood up and Kaito paid their tabs. The two lean/supported one another and stumbled their way home. The stairs took them awhile but they managed their way up. Kaito dropped Aki onto the bed and then made his way to his own room.

Aki awoke hung over the next morning and struggled for a moment to remember where he was and how he got there. Once that came back to him he felt the overwhelming throbbing of his head mixed with building nausea. He quickly made his way to the bathroom. He didn’t throw-up but he stayed there for quite some time, slowly sipping water and taking some medicine from the cabinet.

He remembered that today was the start of his photography duties. He quickly went back to the bedroom, changed clothes, and grabbed his camera gear. He then made his way downstairs. “Good timing, we’re just about to leave” Kaito spoke, seemingly unaffected by the night before.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Aki asked.

“I sort of tried but then I thought we might have gone to hard last night and so you might be kind of incapacitated” Kaito replied, while finishing tying the red band around his head.

“Here” Kaito tossed a happi coat towards Aki with a “press” band pinned to the arm. “let’s go then”

Aki slipped the short light coat on over his clothes and followed Kaito outside. The heat and light immediately accosted him but he managed to maintain his composure and adjust as they walked to where Kaito’s district’s float was being stored, both of them having missed the hanging of the Shimeoroshi.

Aki staked out the area and determined the best location to photograph from. The priest came shortly thereafter and they all welcomed the god of Yamakasa as the priest prayed for safety over their kazariyamakasa (float). From this point on the festival had officially begun.

Afterwards he realized that in his haste he had left his phone at Kaito’s house. With the blessing now complete he saw no sign of Kaito and with no way to call him, made his way back to the house. He retrieved the phone, which now had a litany of missed calls from being turned back on. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with it though, and so just ignored them. He sent a quick text to Kaito and then collapsed on the couch in the living room.

He woke up around what he guessed to be lunch and made his way downstairs. Mrs. Takahashi greeted him. “Are you hungry dear? What can your stomach handle right now?”

“uh, I can eat whatever. I’m all good now” Aki responded.

“We’re a bit busy right now but wait upstairs and I’ll bring you something” Mrs. Takahashi replied.

Aki went back up stairs, relieved himself, and then drank more water. He reminded himself to be more careful with fruity drinks since they were like candy and too easy to pound back. He stopped by the bedroom and switched out the chips, leaving the one he had used earlier in the room and putting a new one in the camera.

Mrs. Takahashi soon came upstairs with a tray of food. She served him turmeric rice with beef liver, umeboshi, and a bowl of miso soup with shijimi clams. “This should finish fixing you right up” she said.

“Thanks” Aki replied, sincerely grateful for her kind gesture of hangover remedy foods.

“Kaito is at one of his jobs but he’ll come back later this afternoon to show you to the beach and temple” Mrs. Takahashi said. She returned back downstairs and Aki set about eating the food. After he finished he switched on the TV and alternated between watching it and zoning out until Kaito returned.

“Hey, I need to change clothes and then I’ll show you to the places you’ll be shooting from” Kaito said.

“Okay, are you ready to go?” Kaito asked.

“yep” Aki replied following him downstairs and outside. They walked to Hakozaki-gu, Kushida Shrine, and then ended at the beach at Hakozaki.

“We’ll gather back in Hakata proper and then run here” Kaito said. “I’m hoping you can catch people arriving at the beach and retrieving the sand” “then you can follow me, or just the general group, to the two shrines, where we’ll drop off the sand and receive the sacred saki.” “It’s not until next weekend but I figured I’d show you now”

“That’s cool, it’s good for me to get out of the house” Aki replied.

“I have another job to go to this evening so you can come and go from the house as you please.” “I’m pretty busy all this week so I’m sorry I can’t show you around more or hang-out” Kaito apologized.

“I understand” Aki replied. “I’m sure I can find plenty of things to keep myself busy with.”

“Okay, I’m going to go back to the house and change again then. Ma will gladly cook for you or if you get tired of that there’s plenty of options around here.” Kaito gestured around and then departed.

Aki wandered the streets and took photos along the different routes they would be running. As he entered the shopping district he got the distinct feeling of being followed again. He looked around but didn’t see anyone familiar or out of the ordinary. He kept walking, eventually shaking the feeling as he made his way back to the beach.

He took more photos, trying to determine what the best vantage point would be with the lighting they’d likely have during the event. The beach had a fairly steep slope so the range of possible angles was good. He watched the sunset disappearing behind the expanse of ocean as further down an elderly couple strolled along.

In that moment he felt an unexpected pang of loneliness. Sure he hadn’t been living with Asami for very long at this point but he’d grown accustomed to having his presence around. Idiot, he said to himself. It’d only been two nights, and it was his choice to leave anyways. He turned away from the beach and power walked back to Kaito’s, the street lights now on and the sky dark.

As he entered the ramen shop and walked back towards the kitchen he again felt the sensation of being watched. Damnit, he thought to himself, why am I always so on edge all the time? He walked upstairs, the feeling now gone. He half heartedly watched the TV some more. He plugged a reader into his phone and downloaded the pictures from earlier onto his cloud drive. He started going through them, selecting the best ones to be placed in a different folder to be touched up and eventually presented to Kaito.

As is grew later he showered and then went to bed, assuming Kaito must have been working an evening gig. And so for the next few days he explored Fukuoka and its surrounding area, taking pictures of the cityscapes, shrines, and farms. Being in Kyushu one was never far from a farm and he enjoyed the change of scenery they provided and the slow, inaka, lifestyle they represented. The rice had just recently been planted and he could tell from field to field which had been done by hand and which had been done by machine, based on the straightness of the lines. The little green stalks swayed in the breeze and bugs darted across the water.

In the city he explored the various shopping districts and malls. He watched as the people came and went and how their strolls seemed more relaxed than those of Tokyo. It was true that Fukuoka was a big city but it was a city still largely frequented by the country people who lived outside of it. During this time his phone remained surprisingly silent as well. Asami had apparently given up on calling him and accepted that while he was gone now he would be returning. He still felt like he was being followed from time to time but unable to see anything he decided that it was just his overactive nerves.

Asami would still probably be pissed when he got back and he’d probably be relegated to the panic room. He shivered slightly in both fear and anticipation and then calmed himself as he was still in public. He wasn’t exactly sure how “intimate contact” was defined and given that he was staying in someone else’s bed had refrained from any activity since he got there.

Finally the day arrived for the beach run. Aki had remained at the house until Kaito had returned.

“Hey, I just need to change clothes and I’ll be good to go” Kaito said as he entered the flat.

Aki slipped back on the Happi coat from the week or so before. Kaito returned from his room dressed in his haramaki/shimekomi, short happi coat, and kyahan. This outfit, that was essentially a loin cloth, knee high leggings, and a crop top jacket, was one of the reasons the guys from before had expected to find girlfriends through the festival. It was revealing, showing off ones ass, abs, and thighs but also highly regarded as ritually important and so not overtly sexualized.

“Okay, let’s go.” Kaito tied the red band around his head and they walked to the meeting point. Aki took a few pictures and then made his way to the beach to await their arrival. Not too long later he watched as the runners rounded the bend and made their way to the beach. He snapped many pictures, weaving his way in and out of the crowd that had also come to watch. Once about half of the group had gotten their sand he ran alongside them to the first shrine and took photos as they presented one of their tiny baskets of sand and received a sip of the sake. After awhile he then followed more of the group to the next shrine, where they did the same thing but in front of a different priest.

After the last runner had gone through he presented some of the sand he had picked up from the beach and then drank of the sake, ritually preparing himself as a member of the team. He walked back to Kaito’s neighborhood gathering spot where they were all having dinner together and drinking beer. Kaito welcomed him onto one of the benches and everyone ate and drank merrily.

“Tomorrow will be one of our first test runs for the year” Kaito told Aki. “In the evening our neighborhood will gather here and then we’ll all make our way to our district’s meeting spot to practice carrying the float and switching out people.”

“I’ll be there” Aki replied, continuing to stuff his face.

The next evening they gathered and made their way to the larger meeting spot. The elder and higher standing shop keepers directed people and shouted orders as everyone came together. The first few runs would be done without anyone on the float until the float carriers became accustomed to switching off with one another. Aki watched and took pictures as the practice went on. He eventually determined that he’d benefit from a higher vantage point. He spotted a fire escape and par cored onto it from a trashcan below. Much better he thought as he turned his lens back to the float carrying practice.

He then heard a window jiggle and slid open behind him. “Please leave” he heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned and saw the lady from the club, just inside the window. “You weren’t lying about your boyfriend” she looked both scared and angry “Now get out of here. I don’t want anyone to see you anywhere near me”

“uhhh sure… are you okay?” Aki asked concerned.

“Just leave!” she said again, remaining off to the side of the window. Aki did as she asked and left, lowering the fire escape so he could get down and then letting it swing back up into place.

Damn, so his feelings of being followed had been real. Also Asami somehow figured out about her and had clearly threatened her in some way or another. Possessive jerk. Why’d he have to go around getting other people involved. But then Aki thought maybe it was his own fault for leaving, causing Asami’s wrath to be brought upon others. He looked around again, searching the crowd for anyone who resembled a member of Asami’s security detail. In that moment he wanted to call him and tell him to leave the people around here alone. He didn’t want to bring anymore of Asami’s wrath upon the lady though either.

Had he been in contact with Kaito and Mrs. Takahashi too? He didn’t think Kaito would keep something like that from him though. But how had Asami learned about the lady? His head was running now, his focus no longer on the practice session taking place around him that was coming to a close anyways. A cheer and chant rang out and then the people dispersed. Kaito came up behind him, throwing a hand on his shoulder that caused him to jump.

“Hey you ready to head back?” Kaito asked “sorry for startling you” realizing he had made Aki jump.

“No, it’s fine. I just zoned out for a moment” Aki replied “You haven’t been contacted by any strange people lately have you?” Aki asked.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Kaito replied “Did someone bother you?” Kaito asked in quizzically.

“No, it’s nothing.” Aki desperately wanted to change the subject now. “Hey, do you know of anyone who owns a street facing window on the second or third floor of any of the buildings along the route?”

“Hmmm, I’ll have to think about that, since our place isn’t on the actual race route” “Oh, I think my brother might have a connection to the hotel on the main street.” “I’ll call and ask him later tonight”. Kaito replied.

“Okay, let’s go eat then” Aki said, leading the way back to Kaito’s neighborhood tent. They again ate and drank merrily. Aki pushing the thoughts of being followed out of his head.

The next morning they woke up extra early as the practice this time was intended to more closely mimic the timing and lighting of the actual race. Kaito hadn’t heard back from his brother yet so Aki instead focused on lighting and flash usage as they would have very low lighting on the day of the actual event. Afterwards he again dumped the photos through his phone onto the cloud drive and switched out chips as an extra level of back-up. As he was going through them he noticed a suited figure off to the corner in one. It wasn’t Asami or any of the guards he was used to seeing but they certainly looked suspicious. He’d have to keep his eyes peeled to see if they crossed paths again.

That evening as Kaito was coming and going from his jobs he stopped by the couch and spoke. “So my brother did have some connections with that hotel and said you can use it as a photo point for tomorrow’s afternoon practice run and the day after’s practice run. But on the day after’s practice run, Friday the 13th, you’ll have to leave right after the practice as the hotel’s fully booked for the festival.”

“Cool, thanks for working that out.” “I think the higher vantage point will make for better pics of the floats and sheer number of participants” Aki replied.

Kaito handed him a piece of paper. “Here’s the hotel’s address.” “Just say you’re a guest of Mr.Takahashi and they’ll know what to do”. Kaito then left for work again.

The next day Aki made his way to the hotel shortly before the practice was to begin. He dressed slightly nicer than usual knowing that he’d be working out of a fairly high end hotel. The hotel staff greeted him and then showed him to the room. He went about setting up his camera gear and was glad to find that the windows were the kind that could be opened and didn’t have screens. He took many pictures of both Kaito’s team and the others as they raced by.

He returned the next day and set up again, this time preparing to capture photos of the runners greeting and being greeted by the visiting dignitaries and high ranking officials that would be gathered in the park across the street. This really was an excellent vantage point for that. As he watched and took photos, switching out lenses to capture both the breadth and the detail of the actions unfolding in front of him, his eye caught on a familiar face.

The strange looking man from his photos before stood off to the side of the important people who were seated on the stage. He noticed as he looked his direction and discreetly pointed up at him. Aki quickly swiveled his lens to see who the man was speaking to but his view was blocked by the float that had just been carried into the space.

His heart started racing. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. It had to be Asami, who else could it possibly be? He felt the distinct need to flee, he looked behind him, expecting the door to swing open suddenly despite being securely bolted. His friend’s float hadn’t yet entered the square yet though so it’s not like he could leave without getting pictures of it given all the hassle Kaito had gone through to get him this space.

He reluctantly told himself to return his focus to the task at hand. The float in the squared was moved but he saw no sight of the man or Asami. Kaito’s float entered the square next and Aki set all of his attention to the photography task at hand. As soon as Kaito’s group left the square he hastily packed up his gear to prepare to leave, knowing that the hotel needed the room back sooner rather than later anyways.

He closed the window and curtains and slung his bag over his shoulder. He unlatched the door and opened it. Outside of it stood Asami. Startled, Aki tried to throw it closed again but Asami had already reached out a hand to hold it open, casually but forcibly keeping it from closing.

“You should know by now to check the peephole before exiting a room” Asami spoke, a light chiding to his voice as he pushed it further in and stepped inside. He then closed the door behind him.

“This is why I insist on sending a security detail after you” he continued to lecture, stepping further forward to which Aki stepped back. “I don’t take kindly to you running off without telling me where you’re going” he continued.

Aki riled up and a bit agitated responded “I told you I was staying with a friend and that I’m working right now”.

“And does your “work” include hanging out at hostesses clubs?” Asami questioned, continuing to move closer to him until the back of Aki’s legs bumped into the bed.

“That was one night out and I didn’t do anything with her” Aki spat back. “We were just having a guy’s night out, partying and drinking” “You’re lucky I wasn’t drunk prank calling you like New Year’s”

“Honestly I would have preferred that to selfies of you with some hooker” Asami replied.

“I didn’t send you any selfies” Aki responding knowing that he hadn’t had any sent messages on his phone when he sobered up the next morning.

“Though it made it easier to find you through my networks” Asami continued.

“I told you I didn’t do anything with her, so please just leave her alone already”

“And how did you know if I was bothering her” Asami raised an eyebrow, suspecting him of having returned to the club.

“I haven’t been back there if that’s what you’re thinking. I happened to run into her by chance and she was terrified of me, so I put two and two together.” Aki replied.

“You are to stay with me and under the care of my security until the conclusion of this “assignment”.” Asami commanded.

“No, I’m not.” Aki replied strongly. “I’ll be staying with my friend and then returning when I damn well please” He did his best to stand up to Asami, gripping tightly to his tripod and bag strap. He attempted to walk forward and slip off to the side but Asami gripped his shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed.

“Hey!” Aki exclaimed angrily. “Let me fucking leave already, I’m supposed to have left here already anyways” Aki continued, sitting back up and going to stand again.

“Don’t worry about it” Asami responded. “This is one of my hotels”

“Of course it is.” Aki rolled his eyes. “Everything, everyone, everywhere always seems to connect back to you”. “Just let me finish my work” Aki’s voice was somewhere between demanding and pleading now as he stood back up and tried to leave again.

Asami pushed him back to the bed and tossed the tripod aside, pinning his hands above his head. “Seriously, Asami?” Aki was back to being angry and annoyed “can’t you wait a few more days?” “I don’t want to bring misfortune on Kaito’s district by breaking the ban on intimate contact, especially on Friday the 13th” Aki attempted some semblance of “reasoning”.

“Since when are you religious or superstitious?” Asami smirked.

“Since I joined this team and until the conclusion of this festival” Aki responded.

Asami chuckled slightly to himself and let go of Aki’s wrists, backing off of him. “Fine, I’ll wait until the festival is over, but you will be returning to Tokyo with me then”.

Aki rubbed at his wrists and then picked up the tripod and left the room. The desk clerk said nothing beyond pleasantries when he returned the key despite it being well past the time he was supposed to have done so at.

He made his way back to Kaito’s, not in the mood for food and revelry at the neighborhood tent right now. He was still fuming at Asami’s interference and demands. He also couldn’t deny that Asami’s touch, however rough, excited him. This constant contradiction always seemed to plague him ever sense they met.

Back at Kaito’s, he flopped onto the bed and continued to pout and fume while uploading and sorting the day’s photos. His mind wandered back to thoughts of Asami’s touch and he felt himself becoming aroused. He wasn’t sure whether “intimate contact” was defined as any touch or just the touch of another but jerking off while in someone else’s bed was still out of the question so he moved his thoughts to elsewhere to calm himself.

He awoke suddenly, realizing that at some point he had fallen asleep, to a commotion downstairs. He jumped up and cautiously made his way to the stairwell, groping for a light switch as he went.

“Aki dear?” Mrs. Takahashi’s voice called up the stairs.  
“I’m fine Ma!” Kaito’s voice replied.  
“You are not fine!” Mrs. Takahashi’s voice chided back.

“Yes?” Aki replied, still trying to find the stairwell light.

“Can you give me a hand? My stubborn son’s hurt himself but is insisting he’s fine” Mrs. Takahashi replied.  
“I am fine, I just need to sleep it off” Kaito replied.

Aki made his way down the stairs as Mrs. Takahashi rounded the corner and turned on a light.

“What happened?” Aki inquired.

“I just pulled something—while unloading a truck— is all” Kaito spoke through strained breaths, clearly gritting his teeth. “I just need to—lie down—and sleep it—off”.

“Aki, can you help him upstairs? I don’t want to leave him in the middle of the restaurant but he won’t let me take him to the hospital either. He pulled something in his back while lifting a box and then dropped the box on his foot.” Mrs. Takahashi said.

“Sure” Aki responded, walking over to Kaito who was propped up against the wall and bar. “Here, put your arm over my shoulder” Aki instructed as he reached for Kaito’s hand. Aki then hobbled them to the stairwell and slowly went up it one step at a time as Mrs. Takahashi followed. Though Kaito was taller, Aki was able to grip him in such a way as to lift him up each step, Kaito’s good foot only acting as support as they went.

Once upstairs he guided him to the bed and slowly lowered him down. Kaito collapsed backwards and laid there as Mrs. Takahashi continued to chide him.

“Ma! I’m fine, just let me rest for what’s left of the night.” Kaito finally said, looking to stop her nagging. “I’ll let you or Aki know if I need something but otherwise I just need to sleep.”

Mrs. Takahashi left the room and Aki followed. Unsure of what else he could do in this situation he went back to his own room and laid there until he fell asleep again. He awoke to the sunlight of morning and groans from across the hallway followed by conversation. He got up and walked to Kaito’s room.

Mrs. Takahashi was there “You need to go to a doctor. You’re clearly still hurting.” She scolded. Kaito sat up and then immediately fell back down, wincing in pain. “I’m fine, just give me some Bufferin and I’ll be good to go”.

“You’re not going anywhere unless it’s to the doctor’s today.” She responded.

“But I have work and there’s another festival practice tonight” Kaito responded, trying again to move without wincing.

“You are in no condition to be lifting or carrying anything.” She replied “You are relegated to bed rest until you either heal or see a doctor and that’s final”.

Aki watched awkwardly from the doorway. Mrs. Takahashi turned to leave the room. “Oh! Good morning Aki. I’m putting you in charge of making sure this knucklehead doesn’t try to leave and injure himself further today” “I’ll bring up something for breakfast shortly”. She then walked past Aki and went downstairs.

“Sorry for the rude wake up” Kaito said. “Ma can be pretty noisy sometimes” he forced a smile.

“So how bad is it really?” Aki asked.

“I don’t think I broke anything in my foot but I’m pretty sure it’s bruised and swollen”. Kaito replied. “My back on the other hand… well let’s just say it’s worse than that time we got jumped by the Black Dragon’s and feels pretty similar to being stabbed”.

Aki flashed back to their high school days for a moment and the territory dispute they’d gotten pulled into. Those jerks had the nerve to bring a knife to a fist fight, which Aki’s slender form could dodge but Kaito’s bulkier build could not.

“Yeah, that is pretty bad” Aki finally responded. “Why not just go to a hospital already?”

“You know how it is.” “For starters it will get my boss in trouble for having a documented workplace injury.” “Then there’s the matter of them probably forcing me to stay there for a ridiculously long time” He paused for a moment. “So I’m not going”

“You are as stubborn as always” Aki replied feigning annoyance. Mrs. Takahashi then walked in and set trays by the both of them. She went to sit down, seeing the need to hand feed Kaito.

“I can feed myself Ma!” he replied indignantly. She was clearly annoyed but left anyways.

“Can you now?” Aki asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaito slowly pushed his way up the wall behind him until he was sitting, sort of. “Yes, I can” Kaito replied. He slowly moved his hand towards the bowls, clearly trying to move as few muscles in his shoulders and back as possible. He got the bowl to his mouth and then just ate everything without utensils. By the time he finished he was exhausted from the struggle.

“So there’s no way I can run in the practice race tonight…. And I’m probably not going to be able to run in the actual race either” Kaito spoke more to himself then Aki. As if hearing the words out loud would help him come to terms with them. “Since this shop’s inception, it’s never not had a representative…” “But I’m the only guy left”

Aki listened as his friend’s words became heavier. “I can do it” Aki spoke suddenly breaking through Kaito’s spoken thoughts.

“huh?” Kaito replied, again aware of Aki’s presence in the room.

“I can do it, I can represent your family’s shop.” “I went through all the purification stuff and I’ve watched all the practices. I can do it.” Aki spoke matter-of-factly.

Kaito looked concerned. “I know you can run but can you actually lift anything?”

“I carried you last night” Aki looked slightly annoyed at his friend for doubting his strength. “Plus there’s still one more practice tonight, so I can learn the rotation then”.

“I don’t know…” Kaito continued to think about it.

“I can represent your shop, it’s not a big deal. I’ve already taken more than enough pictures at the practice runs. Plus I have some smaller cameras so this will let me capture “in the action” shots too.” Aki replied.

“Okay…” Kaito reluctantly said. “I’ll talk to Ma and she can probably scrape together an outfit for you.”

Aki picked up their dishes and brought them downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Takahashi was. Aki spoke “I’ve convinced him to rest and I’m going to be taking his place in the race.”

“Are you sure? You have to be pretty strong to carry those things.” Mrs. Takahashi looked him up and down.

“I carried Kaito last night, I’m stronger than I look” Aki replied. Mrs. Takahashi didn’t say anything but went upstairs to talk to her son. Aki followed soon after and sat in the living room. Mrs. Takahashi walked by some time later. “I’ll let our neighborhood head know and scrounge up some clothes for you” She then left.

Aki went back to the bedroom and dug through his camera bag to locate one of his smaller all purpose spy cams. He could probably safely secure it in the headband he thought. If he set it to video he could then just pull stills from it later. He tinkered with it for some time until Mrs. Takahashi returned.

“Here you go dear.” She handed him a folded bundle. “Luckily all of this is bought in bulk so we have extras lying around.” “I just guessed at your size, but it’s all pretty adjustable.” “Talk to Kaito if you need help with the haramaki or shimekomi” she then left.

Aki unfolded everything and looked at it. He had worn a shimekomi (loin cloth) before but he struggled to remember how to tie it. He stripped and then hoped he might have some semblance of muscle memory but none of his attempts looked or felt right. He pulled out his phone and googled it. The diagrams seemed straight forward enough but he still wasn’t doing something right.

Annoyed, he went across the hall. “Hey Kaito, how the hell do I tie this?” he asked as he entered, holding his failed attempt wrapped around him.

Kaito laughed. “I can’t move enough to tie it for you, but I’ll try to talk you through it” “undo it and start from square one” he instructed. Aki did this and held the length of fabric over his shaft. “So it will probably feel weird at first, but it’s better to have it a bit too tight then for it to be too loose and risk falling off”. Kaito then walked him through the steps. “Okay now go get the haramaki and wrap it around your waist and the top of the shimekomi”.

Aki retrieved it and the rest of the items and came back to Kaito’s room. He put on the haramaki and then slid on the kyahan, split-toed knee high black leggings. “We keep all the sandals at the tent so you can pick some out when you get there” Kaito spoke as Aki slid off his shirt and put on the Happi coat. “Make sure you tie the coat tightly too so it doesn’t get caught on anything.” Kaito warned him.

“Okay thanks” Aki said. Kaito then did his best to explain more of the intricacies of how float carriers switched out and what to do at the different commands. “You can take my kakinawa since I don’t know if they’ll have extras lying around” he pointed to the length of thick rope in the corner that the runners used to grip onto the float when they were carrying it.

“Thanks, I’m going to go rig up my camera stuff now then.” Aki said.

“Just remember that there’s a lot of water involved so be prepared for everything on you to get wet” Kaito reminded him.

“I know” Aki turned and left. Back in his room he set about securing the camera to his headband. Tonight’s last practice run would be a good time to see if it worked or not before the actual event. Time passed.

He walked back to Kaito’s room. “I’ll be going now then” he spoke to his friend.

“Good Luck” Kaito smirked back.

Aki then made his way to the neighborhood tent to get sandals and meet up with the others so they could travel together to the district meeting spot. He chatted with some of Kaito’s friends from the guy’s night out and told them about what had happened to Kaito. They then made their way to the district meeting spot where spectators had begun to gather as well.

They listened as the elders spoke, firing everyone up, and going over safety and logistics. Aki watched, running alongside as the first few people switched in and out. One of the float riders then directed him in to switch out with someone else. Surprising even himself he did so flawlessly, his nimble frame being well suited to slip between the ranks of people.

The weight was immensely heavy and even with the rope he struggled to keep the log securely in place on his shoulder. After a few minutes one of the riders then directed him to switch out. He continued in this way, coming in and out, as they circled the block. Once the practice finished he followed the others back to the neighborhood tent for dinner. They were all sopping wet from sweat and water but no one seemed to care. They all went lighter on the beer this time as they would have to be up at 1am to gather for the actual event. Aki stuffed himself on the food and then made his way back to Kaito’s.

Kaito was still in bed but sitting up, and turning appeared to be less painful for him now. “How’d it go?” he asked Aki.

“Great I think. As far as I can tell I did everything right.” Aki replied, surprisingly excited sounding in contrast to his tired appearance. “How about you?”

“I still can’t do much but at least hobble walking isn’t impossible now” Kaito replied, his tone still slightly bitter at his current state. “Well you should probably get some rest now, it’s an early start tomorrow.”

“Yeah” Aki said and then went to the bathroom to ring out the clothes, hoping they’d dry slightly by morning. As he looked in the mirror he noticed that his carrying shoulder had darkened slightly, forming into a bruise. His hands were also raw and a bit red from the rope. He hung everything up and then took a shower. Finished he wrapped a towel around himself and picked up the headband camera, taking it back to the room with him.

He uploaded it through his phone and played back some of the video, which he had ended on their way to dinner. It seemed to have worked well enough, though some of the angles were a little wonky. He plugged the camera in to charge, hung up the headband, and then went to sleep as he was.

He awoke to his alarm at midnight and then went to the bathroom to dress. Once outfitted again he then made his way downstairs. Mrs. Takahashi was already in the kitchen. “Good morning dear, I know you’ll do great today” she said as she saw him off.

The nightlife of the district was still going strong as he made his way to the neighborhood tent. The atmosphere was jovial and ripe with anticipation. The neighborhood leader insured that everyone was there and then they made their way to the district meet up point. Die hard spectators were already beginning to gather along the more popular streets of the route and spoke words of encouragement as they passed. Once there it was mostly just milling about as they wouldn’t move the float to the line until 3am and the race wouldn’t start until 4:59am. He fiddled with the camera in his headband, wondering if there was even enough lighting from the street lights for anything to come out.

When 3am came they got into position and the leaders fired everyone up for the short trek to the road in front of Kushida shrine. They would be the lead district this year and so the first ones to go and the only ones to stop midway through to sing Iwaimedeta at the shrine. At the starting point he felt the distinct feel of being watched again but not just the general “being watched”, he was part of a spectacle after all, but the intense “being hunted” kind of watched. He scanned the ever increasing crowds around him but saw no sign of Asami or any of his guards.

“You ready?” one of Kaito’s friends slapped his shoulder bringing him back.

“Yep” Aki replied, grinning. They talked as the friend pointed out his girlfriend in the crowd.

“At the end we’ll all go back to our neighborhood tents for breakfast. A lot of the time interested girls will stop by then too if they saw a guy that caught their eye during the race” he winked and nudged Aki.

“uh-huh” Aki nodded in acknowledgment. The leaders then called for them to all organize again as the race was about to begin. They took their places and started up the chant as the crowd around them began the Oisa Oisa cheer for them. Once the signal was given they took off, running through the streets as water was thrown at them and the spectators yelled in encouragement. Aki executed his part, switching in and out of carrying, jogging alongside when not carrying.

As they entered the temple grounds and made their way around the turn they stopped and sang for the crowd gathered in the bleachers and press boxes. Only high ranking officials and those who had reserved and paid in advance could watch from here. Once finished they picked up the float and continued on, winding through the narrow streets, careful to avoid hitting spectators and the children of their own group.

The road became wider as they turned onto the main street that signaled they were nearing the end of the course. Aki switched into a carry position just as they passed the hotel and park from before. “See Asami, I’m strong and don’t need your protection all the time”, he thought to himself, an impish grin crossing his face despite the strain of the weight he carried. He then switched out for the last time and continued running alongside. They came to the lantern lined side street where they’d stop and dismantle the float to be loaded onto a truck.

People cheered as they officially came to the end. They were all quickly gathered around the float for a group photo. Each neighborhood then broke off for photos and headed back to their tents. Aki trailed behind slightly and noticed the suited man from before on a corner they were approaching. He thought about bolting but then thought better of it.

The man spoke as he passed. “Asami-sama requests your presence this morning and has sent me to retrieve you”.

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Aki replied sarcastically, knowing this “request” was a demand. Kaito’s friend turned and looked slightly confused. Aki spoke “I have something I have to take care of so don’t wait up for me” he turned and followed the suited man before the friend could ask any more questions.

The man led him back to the hotel from before. This time though, they rode the elevator to the top floor. The man led him to a door and then bowed “I will take my leave then” and left. Aki stood staring at the door, knowing Asami was behind it.

He reached his hand up to knock but hesitated, holding it there. The door opened and a hand reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him in, the door closing behind them. “How did you go from capturing the spectacle to being the spectacle” Asami’s annoyed voice rang out in his ears.

“I’m sure you already know, but my friend got hurt so I took his place” Aki sassily responded. “You couldn’t wait until I had breakfast?” Aki complained.

“The festival finished the moment you crossed the finish line” Asami replied. “Plus this wasn’t part of your job assignment” Asami let go of him, gesturing to his get up.

“It’s a required uniform for what I was doing” Aki continued to sass.

“Exhibitioning your ass to everyone in the prefecture” Asami responded.

“What, are you jealous?” Aki teased “It’s not like I don’t go to onsen or use the gym shower already”.

“That’s different, and since when have you gone to an onsen without me since we met?” Asami questioned.

“I wasn’t exhibitioning.” Aki replied “Every guy in the city is dressed like this today. It’s just a traditional costume” he spread his arms out showing it off despite being drenched and slightly disheveled.

“Yes, but not “every guy” can compare to you and not “every guy” is mine” Asami spoke.

“For the thousandth time I’m not your possession and there is equal or better ass to mine out there, honestly the whole “spectrum of ass” could be found today” Aki continued sarcastically.

“Do you really think I only want you for your ass?” Asami replied, cold as always but with a hint of pain.

“N-no…” Aki stammered his tone softening, feeling he’d crossed some line.

“Come here” Asami ordered though they stood quite near already. Aki took a step forward but his face maintained an air of defiance. Asami reached a hand out to Aki’s chin and jerked him up into a kiss.

“I want all of you, and all of you belongs to me” Asami spoke as he lifted his lips just far enough away to form the words.

“And right now I think I should get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold” Asami whispered seductively.

“It’s almost 100 degrees out” Aki protested “But I am overheating a bit” he replied in an equally seductive tone. “So…” his voice trailed off as Asami needed no further invitation and undid the happi coat, running his hands up Aki’s chest and slowly pushing the coat off of his shoulders.

His hand lingered at the darkening patch on Aki’s shoulder, which he replaced with his lips, kissing it gingerly as he finished removing the coat. Aki moaned contently but then yelped as Asami bit down on it, causing his knees to buckle. They both toppled back onto the bed.

“gah—what’d you do that for?” Aki exclaimed.

“Leaving my own mark over the ones others have left on you” Asami replied.

“You do realize—that’s from a log—right?” Aki tried to playfully respond but his throat kept hitching as Asami teased his nipples.

Asami ignored his comment and worked one of his hands behind Aki’s back to undo the knot of the hamaki, waist belt. His hand brushed against the kakinawa rope, that was laid over it and tucked into the Shimekomi. He pulled at it, the rough rope running along the exposed skin of Aki’s back. Asami leaned back for a moment, rope in hand over Aki, and grinned. Aki looked up at him, eyes widening. Asami ran the folded rope along Aki’s chest. The action felt like a tickling prickle and Aki instinctively brought his hands up to push it away. Asami wrapped the rope around his wrists into a bulky handcuff knot. He shifted his position and pulled Aki further up the bed until he could loop it over a part of the headboard.

This rope was designed for gripping wood and it felt scratchy and irritating as it dug into his skin. Asami then set his own hands back to undoing the knot of the Hamamaki and unwrapping it from Aki’s waist. He set it off to the side and then ran his hands over Aki’s chest and stomach and then back down his sides.

He could see Aki starting to strain through the shimekomi that was tightly wound around him. He ran his hands there, teasing Aki through the fabric. Aki groaned in response. Instead of undoing the garment though he flipped him over, bringing Aki to his knees, his elbows not quite able to reach the bed from where he was hooked on the headboard.

Asami pulled at the length of fabric that ran from front to back and pushed it off to one side. He then undid his own belt. He ran his tongue along Aki’s ass. “You’re saltier than usual” Asami commented.

“I’ve been running— and lifting— so yeah— I’m sweaty” Aki responded, knowing what was coming next. Asami placed his thumbs on either side and spread him, working his tongue inside of him. He moaned softly at the intrusion. Asami soon replaced his tongue with his dick, shoving his head into him. Aki winced at the greater intrusion and gasped.

“Wa—wait…..t-too much” Aki moaned. “n-need more…need—“ he tried to articulate further but his eyes said enough.

Asami reached a hand under him and brought it to his mouth. Aki took the fingers in gratefully and licked and sucked at them until Asami pulled them away. He ran them along his own shaft and then continued on from before.

It didn’t actually make that much of a difference but it was just enough to cross the friction back over the line from pain. Aki rolled his hips as Asami pushed further into him.

“nrgh—ahhh” he cried out as Asami entered all the way to the hilt. He paused for a moment and then pulled out slightly before ramming back into him.

He screamed at the sudden shockwaves that the stimulation sent through his body. “M—m—more”. Asami obliged setting into a quickening pace that drove him absolutely mad with the waves of electric like pleasure that jolted through him.

His own cock begged for release from the confines of the fabric still wrapped tightly around it but even that was being drowned out by the feeling of Asami inside of him and his own voice that rang out around them.

For a moment his mind drifted back to the hostesses who had asked him if he wanted to top for a change after finding out he had a boyfriend. He still wanted to best Asami at some point but, as much as he hated to admit it, this was good. This was really good and something no hostesses could give him. That no one but Asami could give him. He felt himself start to float off in a high stupor as Asami came inside of him.

Far off he could hear Asami calling his name. He mumbled something in response but couldn’t bring himself to form proper words. He felt as Asami pulled out of him and flipped him back over so that his back was on the bed.

Like Snow White he felt himself being kissed out of his dream like state. He fluttered his eyes open and kissed back, his high wearing off enough for him to think straight again. The pangs of his own cock were brought back to the forefront of his mind. He groaned, words still eluding him, as his hands futilely tried to strain at their rope bindings.

“I’m getting there” Asami replied, able to understand Aki’s unspoken needs at this point as he laid next to him taking a moments rest, his eyes running up and down Aki’s body taking in every detail of his face and being.

He rolled back over, bringing himself to his hands and knees over Aki who was still panting heavily. “tsk, tsk” Asami clicked his tongue “you shouldn’t wear wet socks you know” Asami ran his finger from Aki’s hip down to the top of the knee high legging-socks. He shifted back into a kneeling position and used both hands to slowly remove it. He then did the same with the other.

Now all that remained was the shimekomi. Aki raised his hips and arched his back, hoping Asami would finally untie it. Aki begged with his eyes. Asami continued to tease him, running his hands along the edges of the fabric where they met Aki’s skin and gently pulling at the folded knot in the back.

Finally he undid it and started unwinding the fabric from around Aki whose cock stood erect, free from its confines. He rolled the fabric into a rope and then began kinbaku tying it around Aki’s torso and hips.

“Asamiiiiiiiiiii” Aki whined, impatient at the lack of attention to where he wanted it now. Asami pulled lightly at the length near his neck, bringing the whine to an end. Each placement of the rope helped to touch and direct energy as Asami saw fit. He tied the final ends into a bow at the base of Aki’s dick, covering the length that was already wound there as well.

Aki’s heart raced. Asami brought his lips to the tip and teased him with his tongue. Aki bucked lightly, wanting friction and pressure. Asami pulled at one of the lines, holding him down, as he continued. Aki started panting and tried desperately to move.

Asami worked his way further down the shaft and pulled at another line which tightened the rope around his base, he swelled further but Asami still deliberately avoided getting him off. More whines escaped him as he lied their unable to move.

Asami moved himself further up on Aki and planted kisses on the skin between the rope lines. He then wrapped his hand around Aki’s shaft and worked it. Aki groaned in pleasure, finally getting the attention that he wanted. Asami loosened the line and Aki came soon thereafter at his pulsing grips.

They both laid there, unmoving, the room now silent other than their breathing. Despite all their activity Aki still felt rather horny. He turned his head and strained at the bed frame. He managed to slide the rope up and off the frame and made his way closer to Asami, nuzzling his head against Asami’s shoulder and making circles on Asami’s chest with his bound hands.

Aki’s stomach growled but desire still rung-out within him. Asami didn’t protest his touch and so Aki wiggled his way further down.

“I’m hunnnggrryyy. I want to eat you.” Aki said without shame, his eyes heavy with lust as he looked back up to Asami. Asami sat up, propping himself against the headboard. He then reached down and lifted Aki up and into place by the rope harness. Aki propped himself up on his elbows and took Asami’s shaft into his mouth. At this point, he’d been with him long enough to know just how to make him hard again, which he did as Asami dug his hand into Aki’s hair.

Asami sucked in deeply “I have you trained too well” he said through slightly gritted teeth.

Aki slid off for a moment, unable to talk with his mouth full “That just means I’m one step closer to besting you”.

Asami chuckled, lightly pushing Aki back onto him “You still have a long way to go for that” he thrusted him and then came in his mouth. Aki swallowed, and then pulled off licking his lips.

“Well you’re still not enough to fill me up, so can we get breakfast now?” Aki asked, managing to shift back into a kneeling position so that he was eye level with Asami.

“That can be arranged…. After you’re cleaned up and dressed that is” Asami replied, reaching over to light a cigarette.

Aki stared at him for a moment. “…can you untie me then?”

“Maybe in a little while, I still want to take in the spectacle while we’re here” Asami looked Aki up and down as he kneeled before him.

“Jerk” Aki said as he flopped onto his side and rolled to the bed’s edge. Asami hadn’t tied his legs in any way this time so he could still stand up and walk. Aki sat at the bed’s edge and pulled at the rope around his hands with his teeth and then his feet. As it was thicker he was ultimately able to free his hands. His wrists were red and slightly puffy from the irritation but not too badly marked.

Asami continued to watch him, amused at the sight before him. With his hands free Aki continued working at the cloth-knot-rope work around him. As he pulled at it different parts tightened or loosened. He accidently hit one that pulled and tightened the loop around his dick. He gasped and spasmed for a moment, desperately clawing at himself trying to loosen it. Asami continued to watch and then reached over, pulling the one to loosen it.

Aki glared at him, frustrated at how difficult this all was to remove and how easily Asami seemed to set these kinds of things up. “Come here” Asami beckoned, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. Aki ignored him, continuing to fight at the knots with his back turned to Asami.

Asami reached across and pulled him over to him. With Aki now lying with his back across his lap he undid the knots and freed him. “Shall I clean you up as well?” Asami asked as a grin creeped across his face.

“I can do that myself” Aki said indignantly as he sat up and then got up from the bed; making his way to the bathroom. A towel and set of clothes were already on the counter there. I guess he just travels with spare clothes for me at this point, Aki mused to himself, that or he really didn’t like the outfit I came in. He’d have to apologize to Kaito and Mrs. Takahashi later as there’s no way he’d be returning it now.

He showered and cleaned himself and then got dressed. When he came back out Asami was also already cleaned up and dressed in his usual business attire. “What do you want to eat? I’ll have it delivered and you can eat it on the plane” Asami spoke.

“But my stuff is still at Kaito’s.” Aki protested “Plus I’d at least like to tell them I’m leaving”

“I can send someone to retrieve your things” Asami replied.

“Do you know how weird it is to just have men in suits show up at your house right after your houseguest has just vanished?” Aki fired back. “Just let me get my stuff and say goodbye like a normal person”

“Fine” Asami relented. “I will have my driver take us there and I will wait for you in the car”

Aki knew that would still look strange but was probably the best compromise he was going to get. “Okay…” Aki said reluctantly. “But at least park a block or two away”

“Perhaps” Asami replied. “We will be going now then” Asami led him down the hallway and to the elevator. With his keycard he unlocked the lower set of buttons and they descended to a garage under the building, the “celebrity entrance” for people who wanted to avoid reporters like himself. They got in the car there and without any instruction the driver drove them to Kaito’s.

“Here is plenty close enough” Aki said as they neared the restaurant. The driver looked in the rearview mirror and Asami gave an approving nod that brought the car to a stop. Aki pulled at the door and leapt out, slamming it behind him.

He then tried to walk as normally as possible to Kaito’s place. In the distance he could hear the continued revelry of the runners from the neighborhood tent and the sound of power tools as the float was dismantled. Asami better give him a beer later he grumbled to himself as his stomach grumbled back.

The ramen shop was empty (closed as it was the morning). Aki made his way upstairs to the room and packed his stuff. He then crossed the hall to Kaito’s room, who sat in bed with the TV on, watching coverage of the festivities.

“Hey” Aki said “Um…I’ll be going now then.” “I’ll have the pics to you in a couple days.” “and…uh…. Sorry but I kind of messed up the clothes” Aki looked down, feeling his face flush slightly.

Kaito turned to him and looked him over “I don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, you always were one to live life on the edge, but you’re always welcome here” he spoke surprisingly seriously compared to his normal lighthearted tone. “And if you’re in trouble, you can reach out you know”

“It’s not like that” Aki replied “It’s…well… it’s complicated, but I’m fine” he tried to reassure his friend.

“Your boyfriend’s waiting for you right?” Kaito replied flatly.

“No!...Yes….” Aki didn’t want to admit it but also saw no point in lying to him.

“It’s fine.” Kaito replied “If you’re fine then go”

Aki forced a smile, wanting desperately to disperse the heavy air. “You take care of yourself too, oh and thank your mom for her cooking it was nice to have a homemade meal that I didn’t make for a change” Aki then turned and left.

“See you” Kaito said behind him.

“Yeah, see you” Aki put up a hand in a wave and glanced back behind himself once more and then walked to the living room and down the stairs.

Outside, he was quickly met by the car which he flung the door open on and got in without saying anything. They rode in silence for awhile, Aki choosing to focus on the revelry and dispersing crowds that they passed.

As they cleared town Asami reached across and pulled Aki by the chin to face him. “Speak” Asami commanded. Aki looked away, trying to decide what to say.

“I…All of my friends are concerned about me” Aki paused “They think I’m in some kind of trouble or danger…. And that I need help” He took in another deep breath. “But all I can ever seem to say back is “it’s complicated”” Aki turned his eyes back to Asami and leaned closer to kiss him.

Aki lifted his lips back “And I’m still trying to figure it out myself” he finished speaking and sat back, looking away again as they passed through the gate and onto the tarmac.

It came to a stop and the guards present opened both their doors and the driver got out and bowed as they walked by and to the jet. They boarded and a table was already set with a continental breakfast spread. They took off and continued to stare at each other silently as Aki stuffed his face with food.

“Can I get a beer too?” Aki asked.

“For breakfast?” Asami questioned but then signaled the attendant to fill the request.

“Yeah, it’s what everyone has at the end of the race” Aki said. The attendant returned and opened two bottles in front of them. They toasted one another and drank.

Just then Aki remembered something. “Hey Asami, what did you do with the clothes I was wearing earlier?”

“Why?” Asami responded.

“Well…” the realization that one of his cameras was still in the headband and that it may or may not have been turned off after the race, was now prominently on Aki’s mind”

“I’ll return your camera later” Asami replied “after I’ve reviewed the footage”

“How the?!” Aki replied slightly dumbfounded.

“Your security settings are weak” “You did a good job capturing the festival though” Asami replied with a devilish smile.

Damnit, Asami had gained accessed to his cloud storage somehow, which Aki’s phone automatically backed up to, explaining how he knew about everything. His security was already at the highest level of encryption available to the public though.

Note to self from now on he’d have to stick to just physical chips as his back-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up kind of long considering I had just intended to write a quickie fluff piece. I went to the Hakata Gion Yamakasa Festival in Fukuoka which is what this piece is based on. I actually knew nothing about the event until I got there but I quickly learned that it involved guys running around in very little clothing and getting really wet. I hope I was able to capture some of that energy and share it with you all here. I also went to Mandarake while I was there but they didn’t have any Finder doujinshi.
> 
> I just invented another friend for Aki as a reason for him to come to the festival. “Kaito” is a popular boys name and can be read as “supportive person”. “Takahashi” is one of the ten most common surnames and can be read as “tall bridge”. 
> 
> The hangover “remedies” came from things I’ve heard my coworkers suggest. I hope not to have to visit a hospital but yes they will force you to stay for a ridiculously long time. A friend had a minor injury that in the US would be at most two nights but here was forced to stay for almost a month (she nearly lost her mind to boredom).
> 
> As a regional note, Fukuoka is located in Kyushu, which is the southernmost section of Japan. “Inaka” is how people refer to the countryside and is roughly synonymous with “sticks, boondocks, nowhere, backwoods, bumpkin”. Often the whole of Kyushu is referred to as “the Inaka”, which I find strange considering Fukuoka is a large city with around 1.5 million people. Once you clear the city though, it is surrounded by endless farm fields and small towns. Also another Fun Fact: Kyushu is the largest source of Yakuza members and Fukuoka has the largest number of designated syndicates among all of the prefectures (maybe that’s not so “fun” but I do find it interesting).


	2. Chapter 2

Aki wearing the Hakata Festival runner's costume.

 

You can learn more about the Festival here:

<https://www.fukuoka-now.com/en/yamakasa/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't tried drawing in 6ish years but wanted to try to illustrate what these outfits are like. I chose the Nishi District jacket because they were the lead team this year. The kanji's a little wonky but I was trying to reflect their very stylized font.


End file.
